


Another definition for this

by Links6



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love how they're so chill about everything, Kinda saucy, M/M, No actual sex, OTP Feels, Sexy Times, ShiZaya because why not, Sorry Not Sorry, i ship them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Sometimes you need to find a new definition for a relationship you've had for years.... ShiZaya





	Another definition for this

Love is expressed through shades.

 

Shades of broken bones, then painful words, then soft whispers that slowly ended up a chaste first kiss.  

 

Texture remains undeniable no matter how you far you fall.

 

The white silk sheets, to sunlight through the open windows, to a hand on your shoulder asking you to stay just _one more night._

 

He does.

 

Every time.

 

The cigarette falls from Shizuo's lips as his mouth is captured and claimed by the same person he'd tried to kill and whom had tried to kill him. He _loves_ how his tie is suddenly gone and he _wishes_ he could remember when he'd taken his shirt off, but damn, he could not mind.

 

Force was expected but never received. Pain was welcomed but never experienced. A strange void of certainty that fills their relationship with something other than _hate._

 

“Really now, Shizu-chan... you're breathing pretty hard. We haven't even started yet,” Izaya croons, lopsided victorious grin worn like a victor's crown.

 

The swollen-red mark of a really _really_ good kiss lays upon Izaya's lips and Shizuo can't help but feel pretty victorious himself.

 

“Look who's talking, flea,” he snaps back, still quite content to be sprawled out against the couch, looking up at the brunette. Not even fighting the loss of control.

 

A winded laugh escapes from the brunette as he shimmies his hips simply to earn a hiss. He leans over and crosses his arms before resting on the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro's firm chest. He leans forwards a bit more, content to wait patiently for Shizuo to _lose it._

 

Their lips almost touch.

 

Don't... but almost do.

 

A soft brush of their hips and a content sigh somehow just makes everything that has ever happened just _right._

 

Their lips finally meet again. The scarlet shade of bruising, no longer from pain or fights or blood, meets the other and it was like there had never been another definition for the shade than _this_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a PM or review if you liked it!  
> Oh! And you can send me a personalized fic request (Yes, I'm still open!) you can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
